


Give

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Getting Together [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Spiritual, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastor Wayne Larsen shares a message about support to the congregation. There will be some activities the congregation will be doing. This story is for France, and everyone is welcome to check it out as well. Enjoy and you are welcome to read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Worship ended early this Sunday morning before Pastor Wayne Larsen could share his message. There were many guests today at John Baptist Church of New York, and he was happy to see new faces every week. Before Pastor Wayne started his message, he always opened with prayer.

“Before I share this week’s message, I would like us to pray.

“Father, Thank You for sharing whatever message You want me to share with the congregation this Sunday. And for those who are first – time guests and directed them to Your House. Also, we would like to pray for France and everybody else in the world that needs support and prayers. In Jesus’ Name, Amen.”

That’s when the congregation looked up at Pastor Wayne.

“Before I share what God has planned for this Sunday morning, I would like to share an announcement or two. The rest of this year through Christmas, we will be coming up with ways to do our best support for France. We shall continue to support the country through this rough time the people in France is having. Also, we will be having Thanksgiving in the Church, so you are welcome to bring your friends and family if you want. We will also stay in the Church and watch the football game. It will be cold, so be sure to bring your jackets. Now onto the Message.

“Today we will talk about support. We will look at Scripture as well. Who here knows what support means?” Pastor Wayne asked, looking at the congregation.

One of the guests raised their hand. Pastor Wayne looked at the guest who knew the answer. The guest was sitting in the middle.

“Would you like to tell us your definition of support, ma’am?” 

“It means if you’re grieving, sick, homeless, etc. you do your best to support that person. What you just said during the prayer about France needing as much support we can give them,” a long – haired brunette answered.

“Would you like to share with us what your name is?” Pastor Wayne asked, looking at the guest.

“I am Ashley Gardner. This is my first visit to John Baptist,” the brunette answered.

“We’re happy to have you here with us, Ms. Gardner. Your answer happens to be correct. Every one of us in this room has a different definition on the word support. And that’s what our Father wants us to do is be supportive to those who are in need,” Pastor Wayne said.

“For those who are guests and attend here regularly, I am Wayne. To continue, here are all the things Christ has us for support:

1) Divorce  
2) Friendship  
3) Family  
4) Those who are sick and don’t have long to live  
5) Homeless  
6) Mortgage  
7) Weddings

“All of these words we have to be supportive is how God wants to do. Here is always coming up with a plan for us in the future to support others. Here’s what God has to say about the word support:

By yourself, you’re unprotected  
With a friend you can face the worst.  
Can you round up a third?  
A three-stranded rope isn’t easily snapped. Ecclesiastes 4:12

You paid careful attention to the way we lived among you, and determined to live that way yourselves. Imitated the Master. Although great trouble accompanied the Word, you were able to take great joy from the Holy Spirit! – taking the trouble with joy, the joy with the trouble 1 Thessalonians 1:6

The captain came up and put Paul under arrest. He first ordered him handcuffed, and then asked who he was and what he had done. All he got from the crowd were shouts, one yelling this, another that. It was impossible to tell one word from another in the mob hysteria, so the captain ordered Paul taken to the military barracks. But when they got to the Temple steps, the mob became violent that the soldiers had to carry Paul. As they carried him away, the crowd followed, shouting, “Kill him! Kill him!"Acts 20:35  
“From what we just read, the Lord is the one who is the very first to support us when we have whatever is going on. What we just read about the Apostle Paul, nobody wanted to support him. So that means nobody didn’t want to step out of the crowd to give him the support he wanted, so God was right there when people carried Paul to the care of the military and let them handle Paul.

“If something wrong happens to any of us in this Sanctuary, everyone will do their best to support that person, even if it means you are a guest or attend here regularly as a friend of the Church. Everyone here in the Sanctuary will support and pray for who has their problems, good or bad. Let’s say for example if something happened to me, you all will be by my side and support me.

“If I died in a car accident, somebody from this Church will do their best to support this House until somebody new would take over from me. It might happen someday in the future when something could go wrong with me; all of you in the Sanctuary will do your share of the responsibilities of this House.

“If somebody did something wrong to me, God will punish that person that did something wrong. Many people are trying their best to support France as much as they can. And God is right there in France right now. The minute that happened, God was with the French and the first to support the country.

“For those in this room today, please e – mail me if you have any questions or ideas to support France. I will do my best to answer you are looking for. You can e – mail me under the address on the church’s website. There is one more announcement I’d like to share after we close in prayer.

“Father, Thank You for sharing this Message to the congregation today. Do Your very best to end this mess France is going through now. The French are also Your children, and You love them as much as the rest of the world. Please be with France as much as You can and get rid of the mess as You can, even if it means not everything in the mess the country is going through. Please keep supporting that country as much as You can.

“Only You know what plan You have for John Baptist Church of New York can think of to support the country. Only You can see the future France will be going through next year. This church does care what is going to happen with that country that none of us have that vision like You do. In Jesus’ Name, Amen.

“This announcement I am going to share is that Christmas is on the way. We all will be giving little things to people all over the world that are in need of things nobody can afford. This will be with the Church of the Messiah out in Milwaukee. That does mean we’re supporting those people who don’t have much to live on. We will give a deadline soon, so be prepared. You all may be dismissed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Pastor Wayne sighed. He wasn’t so sure on what ideas he and the congregation would have for France. This was just the beginning, so he was going to let Jesus tell him when the right time would be for future ideas. For now there weren’t any ideas, but of course they will come on their own.

He let out a few more sighs before bending down on his knees to talk with Christ. Next he decided to find his water bottle because his mouth was dry. Once he found it, he drank a lot of water. He felt better when he decided to stop. Then he burped. Since nobody in the congregation were around to hear him do that, so there was no need to be polite.

Now he was able to get down on his knees and began to pray. He was in his office when he drank a lot of the water bottle and burp. He knew for sure God was right there, watching and listening, but he didn’t pay that much attention God was there when he forgot to say excuse me, even if it meant no one was there to hear that.

Once he got down on both knees, he was able to start since he finished burping.

“Father, Thank You for letting me share this message to the Church about support and giving. At least these two words are something France could use at the moment, and only You know what the future looks like.

“Whatever You have in mind for that country, I hope and pray that You have planned on stopping this thing France has right now. The Church and I look forward to what ideas You have for us on what we can do to give those ideas and use them.

“Of course the Devil planned this entire thing and let it began, only You can fight the Devil and You will send the Devil to another place. Of course the Devil is all around us every second of the day as You are, only You are perfect enough to fight Good with Evil. The Church and I shall look forward to what You will let us know what activities we can do. In Your Name, Amen.”

That’s when Pastor Wayne opened his eyes and got off his knees. From what he just prayed about Satan and the Lord were right there every second of the day. At least that was something he highly believed in. His father had told him that, so he always kept this in mind, but his father was also a minister. At least this was something the congregation probably figured this out on their own without him sharing with them involved.

He was ready to close his office for the day. Of course it would be open tomorrow for sure. God was right there with him when he walked out of the office and turn off the lights and lock his office. Unlike several ministers out there today, Pastor Wayne saw there was no need to share any childhood stories to the congregation since they weren’t any happy memories.

And he believed that God’s plan didn’t want him to have a memorable past, so he kept this information private between him and the Holy Spirit. Another thing he and God planned on agreeing to keep the bad memories about family stories, but there were none since he has no wife and children.

“Wayne I have been listening and watching what you do. You are one of the good children I’ve had in the past two thousand years. I know you have done your best to keep sharing my Word out to everyone around you. I did not agree before you prayed to me and made that burp come out. I always like everyone else be polite when they burp like that, so all you can say excuse to be polite.”

Of course Wayne heard every word God told him, so he did what God just said.

“I’m sorry I let that burp out. I’ll try my best to be more polite in the future. I love You.”

“I love you also, Wayne. It was nice talking with you.” 

That’s when God ended their conversation and let Wayne get home for the day. Wayne really enjoyed this conversation with the Holy Spirit.

About less than an hour or so, Wayne decided it was time to have another conversation with the Holy Spirit. He always liked to pray before God entered into the conversation.

“Father, I know we had a conversation earlier, but I think we need to talk again. I’m sure other people like to pray before You join In the conversation. I am beginning to think the congregation would give You their own thanksgiving to You and we are going to keep on supporting ourselves.

“And we like what the words are when I share Your message every week. And when I first became the lead pastor at John Baptist, I wasn’t so sure how the Church would accept a minister who is single with no wife and children. I’d like to Thank You for supporting me during the childhood I had when my brother became abusive. When I lost interest in believing in You anymore, I knew almost right away You were supporting my family during the abuse my brother was giving.

“All I can say right now about that frightening time, I wanted to give you my thanks when You helped me believe in You. At least You were right there to give more strength to do so when You made my calling to become a minister. Thank You once again by supporting me during my time when I was in school. In Your Name, Amen.”

When Wayne finished saying that last word, God came in.

“At least you wanted to give thanks to me when I supported you during that difficult time. At least Elliott was saying, ‘Give me to start following you, Satan. I believe you more than Jesus did.’ That’s why he followed the Devil’s instructions when he stopped believing in me. It was not what I accepted from him or did not have a plan to let that happen.

At least you wanted to give thanks to me when I supported you during that difficult time. At least Elliott was saying, ‘Give me to start following you, Satan. I believe you more than Jesus did.’ That’s why he followed the Devil’s instructions when he stopped believing in me. It was not what I accepted from him or did not have a plan to let that happen.

“I’m afraid that’s what happened to your mother, but it was my plan to let her pass away. She’s in a safer place, so I keep her where she is in that better place. Of course I have a lot of power to fight Good with Evil just as you said in your prayer earlier today. Of course France isn’t looking good at the moment. I am sure that you already know or figured out on your own that Satan made this happen. I will let you can do in order to support and give to the country.”

That’s when the Holy Spirit once again left the conversation.

And God made a lot of sense what He planned for the future, good or not. Even the congregation should already know that by now. Wayne was happy to see he enjoyed another conversation with Christ. He thought tomorrow was going to be a good day to start another sermon.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hank?”

“Yes, Daphne?”

“I received a text from Wayne Larsen. He wants us and the Church of the Messiah involved on something his Baptist church has planned.”

“Did he say what he has in mind?” Hank asked.

Hank was Daphne’s husband. He took care of the church’s finances, and that job isn’t easy, and that was understandable.

“Does it involve money?”

“I don’t know what Wayne has in mind. If you ask me, I think it has something to do with France being involved. At least he wants to do this in order to give France his best support.”

“Did you ask him that?” Hank asked, but he could tell Daphne had a very good point, so there was no need to disagree.

“No, I didn’t ask Wayne that question, Hank. I just thought of something,” she said, thinking about her sisters, Claudia and Heather.

“What is your idea?”

“We’re going to involve my sisters to come up with ideas to give that country our best support,” Daphne answered.

“That sounds like a good idea to me. When should we contact everyone about Pastor Larsen?”

“Anytime. I’m sure they would love to be involved with something such as this.”

Hank could see she was right again.

“You do make a lot of sense,” Hank told his wife truthfully.

“Good.”

“Now I can see why the congregation and guests see how much sense you have when you talk every Sunday.”

“I’m glad to hear that from you,” Daphne told him as they started to hug one another.

“I think every minister tries their best to make sense when they preach on Sundays.”

“They better.”

When she finished saying that, their hug ended and they started to give one another a kiss.

“Have you replied to Pastor Larsen yet?” Hank asked.

“Not yet, but I’ll get to it. He does have a good idea, though.”

“That’s for sure,” Hank agreed.

Unlike Daphne, none of his family was alive to become involved. Daphne never had a chance to meet his family when they met, so she felt bad for her husband.

Daphne decided to leave Hank as she left him alone. She once again grabbed her phone from her shirt pocket and message her sisters and Wayne. Hank didn’t bother following her. He followed his wife’s example to do his own things.

Daphne thought Wayne would be a good start, so she sent him a text:

‘Hi, Wayne. I know it took me a while to reply. I did tell Hank about your idea, and he seemed to like it, and so do I. This is only a guess, but is this thought of yours involve France? That was what I guessed. Hope to hear from you soon.’

Then she sent it to his phone. Of course he will reply, Daphne was sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

A day or so later, Pastor Wayne checked his text messages. He really doesn’t care for social media or text messaging. He saw one of the messages were sent from Milwaukee. It didn’t take him long enough who that person was. It was Daphne. He read her message, and here’s what he said:

‘Hi, Daphne. Sorry about my answering so late. I would like to think that money is being involved since most of it will be used for France. Do you have any ideas?’

That’s when he sent the message. He wasn’t expecting to hear back from her anytime soon. He saw his phone needed charging, so he did just that. He decided to work on some of his message. He liked using the Message version for the congregation and read some other versions personally. He sat down on his knees before opening the Word. Here’s what he prayed:

“Father, Thank You for sharing Your Word with me. I have started to admire you when my faith in You returned. I would love to see what Your plan is for John Baptist Church to get involved. I do know You will have guests and regulars who come to my church to be involved with whatever You have in mind for us.

“I never did plan for the Church of the Messiah from Milwaukee to get involved with John Baptist. Whatever ideas You would want us to do, we will do our best to obey Your plan to help support France, then we will do that. I am sure other churches around the world are planning to have their own way to support France. In Your Name, Amen.”

Then Pastor Wayne felt God’s presence. He saw that was a fast appearance.

“You work fast, Father,” Wayne greeted God.

“That’s how I work, Wayne. I have visited Daphne a few minutes ago. I wanted her to help you so you both can work together to support France. Brainstorming usually works instead of somebody doing it alone.”

“I appreciate Your ideas, Father. I will keep them in mind once we get started. Would any of these activities include travel and social media?”

“My plan doesn’t involve travel, Wayne. There is no way for you to fly out to the country. France does not have any safe areas because there is too much violence around, and I do not want any of my children being hurt,” the Lord told Wayne.

“Well, that makes sense to me. I shall look forward to hearing from You soon.”

When Wayne finished saying that, God’s presence was already gone. He wasn’t so sure if the several other ministers talk with God like he does. Of course, he did figure this out about Daphne. Unlike several other ministers around the world, he always found the time to read the Word of God every day. He usually reads the Bible for about two hours.

Before opening the Bible, Wayne got off his knees. He was starting to get tired and his legs were starting to get stiff. He decided to grab a quick snack and drink some water. Not once in his lifetime he drank wine or beer. That stuff is just too strong. He did not want to do stupid things, and God was turning him away from that. God never supported drinkers and smokers, but Wayne did believe that was Satan’s idea. He ate quickly and brought his water with him. Now he can get started on his message.


	5. Chapter 5

Pastor Wayne thought the fundraiser idea that he had while talking with God, he saw Daphne sent him her thought.

‘Hi, Wayne. Told Hank what your last message said. He somehow thought it did involve money. I guess almost everything is money – related. I had a nice conversation with God. He was just telling me what the latest was in France.

“At least we can do our best to think about what you and I have been talking about. God was telling me you were giving a message to John Baptist’s congregation about giving support. I happen to think that was a good topic. We’ll talk again soon. Hank says hello.’

“I’ve decided to change my mind that you and Daphne will do only one activity. If you can think of more ideas, that’s fine also. All of these things the other churches around the world who plan to send things to France will be shipped by next week. I’m sure you will probably finish before them.”

“All right. Should I pass this information to Daphne?” Wayne asked.

“I will let you do that. I have to attend some souls who have just passed away and I will let them know if they are with me or Satan.”

That’s when the conversation with God ended. Once again Wayne said a prayer.

“Father,I hope whatever Your plan is for other churches to do their best by supporting France that it is between You and those who are involved. I do not know what You have in mind, but I will pray for those who are also doing their best by supporting France. I do not know what You have in mind, but I will pray for those who are doing as well. And as I shared with John Baptist not too long ago that You are the first supporter when it is either good or bad or not. The congregation will hear on Sunday what You want me to share. In Your Name, Amen.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday arrived once again. Pastor Wayne was already standing in front of the congregation and worship ended a couple of minutes ago. Today they sang “How Great Thou Art,” “10,000 Reasons,” “Jesus, Friend of Sinners,” “Mighty to Save,” along with “I Will Rise.”

“Welcome to John Baptist Church of New York. I hope you all had a good week. I sure did.

“Before we start today’s message, I would like to share with you a conversation I had with the Lord not too long ago this past week. Here’s what we talked about. I asked God if travel would be involved with France, and He said there was no need to make any travel plans. I do find that very understandable, Church Family. 

“This is worth sharing with you all today, if you’re a member or a guest that conversation I had with God. He does think it’s a very good idea to involve the Church of the Messiah in on this one. The pastor there at that church seems to like the thought that the Lord wants us involved with other church families and ideas will be worth sharing.

“So far, God doesn’t seem to think other church families want to be involved with us and the Church of the Messiah in Milwaukee. We are a Baptist community while the Messiah Church is part of a foursquare community. No matter what beliefs the Messiah Church has, we shall work together with them.

“Guests, if you and your friends or family would like to be a part of this activity, you are welcome to join in on helping us out. Now we’ll move on to the Word for this week. Today we will take a look at what the book of Deuteronomy tells us about giving. We will read from 15:10. Here’s what the Lord teaches us in this Scripture:

“Give freely and generously Don’t have a stingy heart. The way you handle matters like this triggers GOD, your God’s blessing and everything you do, all your work and ventures. There are always going to be poor and needy people around you. So I command you: Always be generous, open purse and hands, give to your neighbors in trouble, your poor and hurting neighbors.

“Here’s what chapter sixteen verse seven tells us:

“Don’t sacrifice the Passover in any of the towns that GOD, your God gives you other than the one GOD, your God, designates for worship; there and only there only you will offer the Passover – Sacrifice at evening as the sun goes down, marking the time that you left Egypt. Boil and eat it at the place designates by GOD, your God. Then, at daybreak, turn around and go home.

“And this is exactly what God wanted for us so we can give generously to France. This will be our share to France, and God wants the best from us in our involvement on giving generously to another country and show we care about the bombing in France. Now, let’s close in prayer. Before we pray to God, I would like to apologize about not opening the message for the prayer before I shared today’s message.

“Heavenly Father, Thank You for Your Word about giving to the congregation this week from the book of Deuteronomy on what You had to tell us about giving. All of the words You share with us in Your Word are powerful. We shall do our best in order to do our share to give to those who live in France who are hurting.

“I happen to believe, Lord, it was the Devil’s idea to let the bombing in France happen, and now we would like to help You give support to that country. In Your Name, Amen. You may be dismissed and you all have a good week.”

Then everyone stood up and left the church.


	7. Chapter 7

A day or so later, Wayne and Daphne were on the telephone, talking about what they could think of for supporting France.

“Before we share ideas, Wayne, did God say anything to you about travel?”

“As a matter of fact, He did.”

“What did He tell you?”

“He thinks it’s too risky to travel.”

“Oh. I haven’t thought of asking Him that,” Daphne replied.

“Should we ask the Father about that again?” Wayne asked.

“I think that’s a good idea. Let’s ask Him now.”

“I normally never pray to the Father when I’m in the middle of something,” Wayne told her.

“I’m sure most people are like that, Wayne. I do that also. I just thought of something.”

“What’s that, Ms. Daphne?”

“Why not get our congregations and guests together and come up with things for France?”

“Such as what?”

“Maybe holding a bake sale or yard sale. It could be worth a shot, but if your congregation can think of something better, I’d be able to go along with it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind and share it with the congregation. We’ll talk more about this. If nothing works, I’m sure God could do His best on giving us more ideas.”

“I agree with you, Wayne. I shall call you or e – mail letting you know what my congregation thinks.”

“I’ll hear back from you soon, Ms. Daphne.”

Their conversation ended.

After hanging up, Daphne went to her bedroom. Hank wasn’t around. He was probably at the church or thinking about getting to his job on time. He was a bartender and he usually worked at night. He usually worked for about six hours, but always came home in time for bed. His hours are from five to ten, so she was able to have a lot of time to herself.

Daphne slammed the bedroom door shut. She found a place to pray, and that was right by the master bed. Once she bent down on her knees, she closed her eyes. Daphne normally read the Bible after praying. Here’s what she had to say in this prayer:

“Heavenly Father, I know You are trying Your best for Your children all over the world to support France. Yes, I do know there are a lot of people out there give their own support through Your Word and prayers. I like that when people pray and support those who need prayer. I would like to know what You have in mind to send all of the things to France. Maybe You have changed Your mind about either Wayne or I do the traveling out to France and give the country those things, such as clothes and books, you name it. In Jesus’ Name, Amen.”

God heard what Daphne just said and then came into conversation.

“Daphne, thank you for reaching out to me. I have decided that you could just give out some clothing and think that is worth giving away. I don’t think sending books is a good idea. The only thing I would suggest that sending clothing and prayers are the best ways for support.”

“That does make a lot of sense to me, Father. Have You mentioned this to Wayne at all yet?”

“No, I have not. I will leave that up to you. It’s your call.”

Daphne understood what He had just said.

“I will pass this over to Wayne. Have You mentioned this to other ministers around the to pass the news?”

“Yes, I have, Daphne. I told them the same thing.”

“Thank You for talking with me in prayer, Father.”

“My pleasure, Daphne. Feel free to have another conversation with me anytime.”

That was the conversation she had with the Holy Spirit today. This would be something to pass the word He had just said. Now was the perfect time to read the Bible. Now she opened the Bible to I Chronicles, chapter twenty – nine, verse nine. Here’s what she read:

And the people were full of a sense of celebration – all that giving! And all giving willingly, freely! King David was exuberant.

When Daphne finished, she said, “Amen. Thank You for Your Word.”

And what she said was true. After that, there was no more to say.

Next she moved on to Proverbs chapter three, verse twenty – seven.

Never walk away from someone who deserves help;  
Your hand is God’s hand for that person.  
Don’t tell your neighbor “Maybe some other time”  
Or “Try me tomorrow.”  
When the money’s right there in your pocket.  
Don’t figure ways f taking advantage of your neighbor  
When he’s still there trusting and unsuspecting.

She saw that was a powerful message. Daphne usually read the Bible like this after having a conversation in prayer with God. She decided to turn to Proverbs chapter eleven, verses twenty – four and twenty – five.

The word of the generous gets larger and larger;  
The world of the stingy gets smaller and smaller.  
The one who blesses others abundantly blessed;  
Those who help others are helped.

Now was the time to visit Proverbs chapter twenty – two verse nine.

Generous hands are blessed hands  
Because they give to the poor.

Here’s what Proverbs chapter twenty – eight verse seven says:

Be generous to the poor – you’ll never go hungry;  
Shut your eyes to their needs, and run a gauntlet of curses.

That’s when Daphne put her Bible back where she kept it. After she put her Bible away, now seemed like a good time to call Wayne back. He was home, so she was in luck.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Wayne.”

“What an unexpected surprise to hear from you again. Is there anything you would like to share with me?”

“Actually, there is something.”

“You mean from our conversation earlier?”

“Yes, Wayne. I was able to talk with God. I did ask about traveling to France.”

“What did He tell you this time, Ms. Daphne?”

“He says the only thing He wants us to do is put together clothes we think that are worth giving to others we don’t wear anymore. He also did tell me having a bake sale or yard sale would work.”

“Is that all He told you, or is there more?”

“Actually, there is one other thing, Wayne. The Holy Spirit said that also the best way to give them prayer. That’s all He and I talked about.”

“Thank you for sharing, Ms. Daphne. I will pass this over to the Church.”

“You’re welcome, Wayne. Hope to talk with you some other time.”

“It was nice talking with you, Ms. Daphne. Tell Hank hello.”

“I will. Good – bye.”

Wayne already disconnected before Daphne could say good – bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Wayne was at home that Tuesday afternoon. He was having a few visitors from John Baptist. They needed him for prayer and Scripture. He finished praying fifteen minutes for his guests, and now was the perfect time to read Scripture. He would read as many his guests wanted to hear from him. 

“I have been focused on the topic giving support. This is what I am doing now because you needed support from me. Everybody in this living room all said, “Amen.”

Like several ministers, he always liked hearing that word. At least his visitors seemed to catch on. Pastor Wayne did have a smile on his face because of what his congregation were doing, but they mostly did the praying instead of doing other things, so that was fine with him. And God was right there, listening to people’s prayers, so He is supportive to those in need of prayer. 

“We will read from Malachi chapter three verse ten. Here’s what the Lord tells us:  
Begin by being honest. Do honest people rob God? But you rob me day by day.  
You ask, ‘How have we robbed you?’  
The tithe and the offering – that’s how! And now you’re under a cruse – the whole lot of you – because you’re robbing me. Bring your full tithe to the Temple treasury so there will be ample provisions in my Temple. Test me in this and see if I don’t open up heaven itself to you and pour out blessings beyond your wildest dreams. For my part, I will defend you against marauders, protect your wheat fields and vegetable gardens against plunderers.” The Message of the GOD of the Angel Armies

You’ll be voted ‘Happiest Nation.’ You’ll experience what it’s like to be a country of grace.

God of the Angel Armies says so.

“Here is what Matthew chapter six verses three and four:

When you do something for someone else, don’t call attention to yourself. You’ve seen them in action, I’m sure – ‘playa actors’ I call them – treating prayer meeting and street corner alike as a stage, acting compassionate as long as someone is watching, playing to the crowds. They get applause, true, but that’s all they get. When you help someone out, don’t think about how it looks. Just do it – quietly and unobtrusively. That is the way your GOD, who conceived you in love, working behind the scenes, helps your out.

“Here’s what Mark chapter twelve, verses forty one through forty – four tells us:

Sitting across from the offering box, he was observing how the crowd tossed money in for the collection. Many of the rich were making long contributions. One poor woman came up and put in two small coins – a measley two cents. Jesus called his disciples over and said, “The truth is that this poor widow gave more to the collection than all the others put together. All the others gave what they’ll never miss; she gave extravagantly what she couldn’t afford – and she gave her all.”

“Here we read from Luke chapter three and verse eleven.

If you have two coats, give one away,” he said. “Do the same with your food.”

“Should I stop or go on?” Wayne asked.

“Continue.”

“All right. Let me know when you want me to stop. Here is what Luke chapter six verse thirty says:

 

“To you who are ready for the truth, I say this: Love your enemies. Let them bring out the best in you, not the worst. When someone takes unfair gives you a hard time, respond with the energies of prayer for that person. If someone slaps you in the face, stand there and take it. If someone grabs your shirt, gift wrap your best coat and make a present of it. If someone takes unfair advantage of you, use the occasion to practice the servant life. No more fit – for that stuff give generously.

“Here’s what we read from Luke chapter six verse thirty – eight tells us:

“Don’t pick on people; jump on their failures, criticize their faults – unless, of course, you want the same treatment. Don’t condemn those who are down; that hardness can boomerang. Be easy on people; you’ll find life a lot easier. Give away your life; you’ll find life given back, but not merely given back – given back with bonus and blessing. Giving, not getting is the way. Generosity begets generosity.

“I think that’s a enough for now. If you still want me to continue, would you want to come tomorrow or at church on Sunday?” Wayne asked once he closed the Bible shut.

“Tomorrow should be fine,” one of the visitors answered.

“I will be here tomorrow. Would one o’clock work?”

Everyone nodded their heads, and Wayne saw they were available. He let his guests and opened the front door so they all walked away.

“Have a nice evening.”

“You too, Wayne.”


	9. Chapter 9

In the next day or so, Daphne was in her office at the church when she saw a text message come in. She saw it was Wayne. Even though they’d met once in person, Daphne thought he was friendly. Here’s what Wayne’s message said:

‘Hello, Ms. Daphne. I hope you are doing well. I am not sure if I told you or not that I am working on a message about giving support? I am, but since I hadn’t yet shared with the congregation about the upcoming Scriptures, but here is what I thought is worth sharing:

John 3:16 says:

This is how much God loved the world. He gave his Son, his one and only Son. And this is why: so that no one needed be destroyed; by believing in him, anyone can have a whole and lasting life. God didn’t go on to all the trouble of sending his Son merely to point an accusing finger, telling the world how bad it was. He came to help, to put the world right again. Anyone who trusts in him is acquitted; anyone who refuses to trust him has long since been under the death sentence without knowing it. And why? Because of that person’s failure to believe in the one – of – a kind Son of God when introduced to him.

Acts 20:35 says:

“I’ve never, as you so well know, had any taste for wealth or fashion. With these bare hands I took care of my own basic needs and those who worked with me. In everything I’ve done, I have demonstrated to you how necessary it is to work on behalf of the weak and not exploit them. You’ll not likely go wrong here if you keep remembering that our Master said, “You’re far happier giving than getting.”

Romans 12:8 says:

If you preach, just preach God’s Message, nothing else; if you help, just help, don’t take over; if you teach, stick to your teaching, if you give encouraging guidance, be careful that you don’t get bossy; if you’re put in charge, don’t manipulate, if you’re called to give aid to people in distress, keep your eyes open and be quick to respond; if you work with the disadvantaged, don’t let yourself get irritated with them or depressed by them, keep a smile on your face.

2nd Corinthians 9:6 says:

Remember: A stingy planter gets a stingy crop; a stingy crop; a lavish planter gets a lavish crop. I want each of you to take plenty of time to think it over, and make up your own mind what you will give. That will protect you against sob stories and arm – twisting. God loves it when the giver delights in the giving.

Daphne replied:

'Thank you for sharing this with me, Wayne. Every word you have shared is an Amen from me. I do hope you will share these Scriptures with your Baptist congregation. I will look up these Scriptures. I hope to hear from you again soon. This is a message I have not shared with my church yet, but maybe there will come a time for that. Talk with you again soon.’

Then she hit the send button.


	10. Chapter 10

In the next day or two, Wayne’s house once again had been full with some of the members from John Baptist Church. They wanted Wayne to pick up where he left off from last time. Some of the church members weren’t able to come. They had other things going on. This was Sunday. This was Wayne’s idea on trying to let some of the church members to come to his house on Sunday two months and see how it goes.

Also Wayne’s idea was they could do worship at the church and the second and first services will be at his house. If this new idea didn’t work out, then it would be at the church. At least this was an idea for now, even if it was new. The visitors at Wayne’s had a mix of first and second services. At least it gave them a chance to visit his place and hear what Wayne had to share with them this Sunday.

“We will be looking at 2nd Cornithians chapter nine, verse ten. Here’s what it tells us about support:

God can pour on the blessing in astonishing ways so that you’re ready for anything and everything more than just ready to do what needs to be done. As one psalmist puts it,  
He throws caution to the winds,  
Giving to the needy in reckless abandon.  
His right – living, right – giving ways  
Never ran out, never wear out.

“From what we just read, God never wears out. He is keeping busy all day and night. He supports us, even when we don’t give support to some people who need it, including animals. We can get busy without thinking what or who needs that bit of support from us. When we don’t think about it, God takes over from the support we didn’t bother to help and give. Sometimes we need to spend less time to minister to those in our families and or whatever and help the ones who need the most support they can get.

“When lawyers attend a court date, they are defending their clients. The clients can see that the lawyers are doing their best to support them, even if it means losing the case. Doctors and nurses do the same thing, but supporting others is not always easy. It can be difficult at times for whatever or whoever needs support. That is how we minister to those who need support the most.”

Wayne heard a few of the members say “Amen.” He always liked hearing that word, and it was a positive sign.

“Next we will take a look at Phillippians, chapter four, verses fifteen through seventeen. Here’s what God tells us:

You Phillippians well know, and you can be sure I’ll never forget it, that when I first left Macedonia province venturing out with the Message, not one church helped out in the give – and take of this work except you. You were the only one. Even while I was in Thessalonica, you helped out – and not only once, but twice. Not that I’m looking for handouts, but I do what you to experience the blessing that issues from generosity.

“Every word we read from Genesis to Revelation is very true. Back in those days God was Healer, but a lot of people believed in miracles, especially when He rose from the dead. God has His own ideas to decide when there will be a time a door would be open to us. This happens when we feel there is a connection. He has made up His mind what is in store for us. A lot of us are not patient people, but we sometimes want to rush to find out 

what God has planned for us, but He does not like to rush and give us what He has in mind for our future.

“Even the Devil is there with us and with Him. The Devil has his own ways to support us, even if we don’t want to listen what the Devil wants to support us in negative ways. We’ve had wars from the beginning of time. This is also an example about giving support. God is always by those people who are in war. He is our Supporter for life. Now let’s take a look at James chapter two, verses fifteen through sixteen.

Dear friends, do you think you’ll get anywhere in this if you learn all the right words but never do anything? Does merely talking about faith indicate that a person really has it? For instance, you come upon an old friend dressed in rags and half – starved and say, “Good morning, friend! Be clothed in Christ! Be filled with the Holy Spirit!” and walk off without providing so much as a coat or a cup of soup – where does that get you? Isn’t it obvious that God – talk without God – acts is outrageous as nonsense?

“Let’s pray together:

“Heavenly Father, we would like to Thank You for the Message about giving support to those who need it. We would be praying for those in France that You will continue supporting them in the upcoming future. That is something we cannot do in the future what You have for France. We all will continue to pray for France even if it means this wouldn’t happen for a while.We do know You are doing Your best to help that country. In Jesus’ Name, Amen.

“You all are dismissed and have a good week.”

Everyone stood up. Wayne opened the door so his guests could head home. And Wayne was very grateful that he was able to finish his message. Now seemed like a good idea to spend some time alone. Today was a powerful message, and he was happy he was able to share it.


End file.
